Happiness
by Yoshida Ayano
Summary: Arti namanya adalah kebahagiaan. Sejak itu dia terus berdoa pada Kami-sama agar hidupnya selalu bahagia. Bahkan saat ia merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi ia ingin sekali membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Walaupun ia tidak bersama orang yang sebenarnya akan membuatnya merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.


Inspired by Sunny (K-Movie)

Warning: Alternative Universe, typo, OOC & OC (Own Character)

_Seoul, 8 Oktober..._

Hiruk pikuk kehidupan dimulai. Pada pagi hari musim gugur itu, Lee So Ae berjalan di bawah payung sambil menuntun bocah laki-laki menuju sebuah play group. Setelah memastikan putranya aman pada wanita bernama Kim Min Hae, ia pun segera menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Lampu merah di depan membuatnya menghentikan mobil sambil melihat layar besar yang seperti kali ini menampilkan iklan sebuah game. So Ae mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah para pejalan kaki yang ramai melintasi _zebra cross_. Tak berapa lama kemudian lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan So Ae mulai melajukan SUV's miliknya.

Saat mobil itu memasuki area rumah sakit, disanalah ia memulai harinya. Sesekali beberapa perawat menyapanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan ramah. Entah mengapa ia merasa hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa merasakan firasat seperti itu.

Hari itu So Ae mengecek beberapa pasien yang dalam penanganannya. Saat jam makan siang, ia duduk sendiri di kafetaria rumah sakit. Lalu beranjak untuk kembali ke ruangannya melewati ruang tunggu yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang seperti biasa menyaksikan berita di TV.

Dalam hati ia lagi-lagi mengeluh melihat berita peluncuran _game_ MMORPG terbaru oleh Kim Jun Su. Peluncuran _game_ itu menarik minat banyak orang dari kalangan muda, remaja sampai dewasa. Semoga In Ho tidak mengikuti perkembangan _game_ itu jika ia sudah besar nanti, batinnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia melangkah lagi melewati lorong-lorong kamar menuju kantornya. Sampai tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah papan nama yang membuat langkah-langkahnya terhenti. Ia membaca nama itu lebih dekat dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia baca benar-benar nama seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menggeser pintu dan menjulurkan lehernya ke dalam ruangan. Namun, tak ada siapa pun di sana. Lee So Ae memberanikan diri masuk dan menjelajah kamar itu dengan matanya. Dilihatnya tempat tidur yang berantakan dan foto-foto yang terpajang di kamar VIP tersebut.

"Ternyata kau berhasil meraih cita-citamu, Lee So Ae."

So Ae berbalik ke arah sumber suara dengan terkejut. Dilihatnya wanita dengan piama longgar khas rumah sakit melekat ditubuhnya. "Fujiwara Sachiko,"

Wanita berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya. "_Aitakatta_."

So Ae tertawa riang lalu memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, Sachiko mengajaknya duduk di sebuah sofa dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Merasa ia masih ada lima belas menit lagi untuk bertugas, So Ae menurutinya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu teman lama di sini.

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu. Aku terkejut melihatmu disini." Ungkap So Ae.

"Kau masih terlihat sama seperti dulu."

"Apakah itu pujian?"

Sachiko tertawa.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sakit? Apa yang Dokter katakan?"

Sachiko tersenyum menenangkan. "_Daijoubu_. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Kau yang memberitahuku atau aku yang akan cari tahu?"

Sachiko lagi-lagi mendengus menahan tawa. "_Wakatta_." Jawabnya sambil meminum segelas air untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang kering dan berpikir. "Sejenis kanker pada penyakit darah. Mungkin, akan berakhir dalam tiga atau empat bulan... lebih."

So Ae menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

So Ae membalas senyuman Sachiko dengan senyum lemah sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat akan tugasnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu. Pergilah."

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, katakan saja." Ujar So Ae sebelum menutup pintu.

Sachiko mengangguk sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah... masihkah kau ingat pada... So Young dan Hyun Jae?"

**Happiness**

_14 April, Sebelas tahun yang lalu..._

TAK!

"Aaargh!" rintih seorang anak laki-laki saat sebuah _shinai_ mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" geraman yang berasal dari suara seorang gadis yang menggenggam _shinai_ itu terdengar.

"Sachiko-_ssi_." pekik yang lain.

"Itu Sachiko."

"Cih..." suara bisik-bisik yang lain membuat mereka mundur dan berinisiatif untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" satu suara gadis lain membuat kerumunan anak laki-laki yang mengganggu gadis berambut gelap itu bergidik ngeri saat mendengarnya.

"Lee So Ae!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian kerumunan anak laki-laki itu di seret oleh Ketua Dewan Murid mereka untuk di beri hukuman. Gadis bernama Sachiko itu mengangkat bahu melihat So Ae menyeret mereka semua. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Aku Fujiwara Sachiko."

"Han So Young _imnida_." Angguknya sambil menyambut tangan Sachiko.

"Ah, kau pasti murid baru."

So Young mengangguk sedikit canggung. Sachiko agak seperti laki-laki, batinnya. Yah walaupun tampilan gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis normal, tapi caranya bicara seolah-olah ia adalah anak laki-laki. So Young lalu melemaskan otot-otot wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hoaaaam~ pagi..." sapa gadis yang baru saja datang itu sambil menguap.

"Ah, Lee Hyun Jae-_ssi_."

"Oooh... tak bisakah kau memanggilku Hyun Jae saja?" ucapnya gusar pada Sachiko. Ia tidak begitu suka nama lengkapnya disebut-sebut.

"Ah, _gomen na._"

"Eh... _nugu?_" tanya Hyun Jae sambil menunjuk So Young.

"Murid baru. Han So Young." Jawabnya.

"_Annyeong, _Lee Hyun Jae_ imnida._"

"Ah... _annyeong_."

"Yah, karena Lee So Ae sedang sibuk menghajar mereka lebih baik kau ikut denganku ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, terima kasih Sachiko-_ssi_."

"Hn." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan So Young dan Hyun Jae.

**Happiness**

_9 Oktober sekarang..._

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Kudengar dia sebentar lagi akan menikah." Ujar So Ae. "Hyun Jae... yang aku ingat dia mengelola toko _florish_."

"Tidak berubah ya..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah pucatnya menjadi lebih pucat saat cuaca kembali mendung pagi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya So Ae khawatir.

Sachiko tersenyum. "Kau ini lama-lama mirip bibiku. Setiap jam selalu bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja."

"Yah, setidaknya kami mencemaskanmu." Jawabnya sambil angkat bahu.

Sachiko tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku berulang kali."

Sachiko tertawa. "Kau lihat?" ia menunjukkan buku cerita bergambar pada So Ae. "Aku akan bercerita pada anak-anak."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali."

"Setidaknya ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah sakit ini."

So Ae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ah ya, apa ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

"Apa... yang ku... perlukan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri dengan setengah melamun. Ia lalu memandang So Ae. "Aku ingin menemui Han So Young."

**Happiness**

_14 Oktober..._

So Ae membolak-balikkan undangan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Ternyata benar, So Young akan segera menikah dengan Han Yul Suk. So Ae angkat bahu. Ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah ke dalam rumah besar itu dan mengikuti seorang pria berstelan jas hitam yang akan membawanya pada So Young, teman lamanya dulu.

"Ada yang ingin menemui Anda." Ucap pria berstelan hitam tadi ke arah seorang wanita berambut panjang.

So Young yang terlihat sedang minum teh mengerjapkan matanya dan terkejut. "Lee... So Ae?" tanyanya ragu.

So Ae mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "_Annyeonghasseo_, So Young."

Tak lama kemudian So Ae merasakan So Young berlari padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Lama tak bertemu, So Ae." So Young melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar So Ae. Nadanya berubah menjadi serius dan dalam.

So Young melirik pria yang mengantar So Ae tadi dengan tajam.

"Saya akan tetap berada di sini, Nona."

So Young menggeram kesal. Ia menarik So Ae untuk duduk di sofa tempatnya tadi minum teh. Setelah terakhir kali ia memberikan pandangan maut pada pria tadi ia lalu menguasai diri dan menyapa So Ae dengan lembut. "Aku sungguh terkejut. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

So Ae tersenyum. "Kau tidak berubah ya."

So Young tertawa ringan. "Nah, katakan! Ada hal penting apa sampai-sampai kau mencariku? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk, eh?"

"Yah, karena ini sangat penting aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

So Young mengangguk dan berkata, "Baik, katakanlah!"

So Ae menarik napas sejenak dan memulai, "Masih ingatkah kau pada Sachiko?"

"Sachiko?" mata So Young membulat. "Fujiwara Sachiko?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hm." So Ae mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Dia satu-satunya gadis Jepang yang kuingat. Kau tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Kudengar dia tinggal di Osaka."

So Ae menggigit bibirnya. "Sebenarnya..."

**Happiness**

_15 Oktober..._

Seorang pria berstelan jas hitam itu berdiri di belakang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Sepertinya ia takut pada pria berstelan jas hitam itu. Sachiko yang melihat itu merapatkan kardigan biru tuanya dan menghampiri gadis kecil yang pernah ia bacakan cerita bersama anak-anak yang lain.

"Ji Eun-_ah__,_" panggilnya.

Anak perempuan bernama Ji Eun itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sachiko lalu melirik pria di belakang Ji Eun dan mencoba tersenyum ramah, tapi pria berwajah kaku itu sama sekali tak membalas senyum hangatnya. Seketika itu pula Sachiko memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Anda ayah Ji Eun?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Pria berkacamata itu menatap Sachiko dengan dingin. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya tak kalah dingin dan berlalu.

Sachiko mendengus sebal lalu cepat-cepat tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. "Ji Eun-_chan_, _genki desuka?_" tanpa sadar Sachiko bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang.

Ji Eun balas menatap Sachiko dan wajahnya berubah murung dan sedih. "_Eomma_..." bisiknya.

Sachiko termundur kaget. "Eh?"

"_Eomma_... hiks..." Ji Eun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ji Eun-_chan_, jangan menangis..." kata Sachiko panik. Ia baru kali ini berinteraksi dengan anak kecil yang menangis.

Sachiko dengan perlahan menenangkannya walaupun ia sendiri merasa panik. Tak lama kemudian Ji Eun mulai tenang dan terus saja memeluk boneka beruangnya. Melihat anak itu, Sachiko jadi ikut merasakan kesedihan anak itu.

"Ji Eun-_ah_ merindukan _Eomma_?" tanya Sachiko.

Ji Eun mengangguk dengan mata sembab.

"Mau kuantarkan ke tempat _Eomma?_"

Wajah Ji Eun yang tadi murung sekarang tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk bersemangat. Sachiko tertawa lalu mengusap rambut hitam Ji Eun.

"Aku akan mencari _Eomma_-mu, setelah aku menemukannya, aku janji akan membawa Ji Eun pada _Eomma_."

"_Jinjja?_"

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Ji Eun lalu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Sachiko. Melihat senyum Ji Eun, Sachiko tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya begitu senang. Saking senangnya ia merasa ingin terus melihat senyum itu. Namun, salah seorang perawat menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan bahwa Ji Eun harus beristirahat. Sachiko mengangguk kaku pada perawat berwajah datar itu dan duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit sambil merapatkan jaket tebalnya dan menatap langit yang mendung dan pohon-pohon yang daunnya menguning.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang pria ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Sachiko menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Suatu hal luar biasa untuk seorang CEO perusahaan elektronik terbesar di negara ini menjengukku di jam kerjanya."

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai rasa kepedulianku?" balas pria itu datar.

"Peduli? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Lupakan perdebatan tak penting ini, bagaimana keadaanmu?" nada suaranya melunak.

"Lebih baik." Jawab Sachiko sambil tersenyum lemah.

Pria yang duduk disampingnya ini terkejut melihat betapa rapuhnya Sachiko. "_Eomma_ sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar merasa sudah merepotkannya."

Pria itu angkat bahu. "Tidak juga. _Eomma_ sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri, baginya hal seperti ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya."

Sachiko tersenyum dengan wajah sedih. "Oi, Yoo Chun." Panggilnya setengah melamun. "Bisakah kau kenalkan aku pada seorang pengacara?"

Pria bernama Yoo Chun itu mengangkat alisnya. "Aku ingin membuat surat wasiat."

**Happiness**

So Ae menutup mulutnya tak percaya begitu melihat Park Yoo Chun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Cepat-cepat ia berbelok ke salah satu ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru. Ia bersandar pada pintu dan merosot lemas ke lantai.

"Park... Yoo Chun..." seketika air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia menggenggam kalung yang tak pernah ia lepaskan dari lehernya dan menutup mulut untuk menahan isakannya. Sudah enam tahun ia berusaha tidak menampakan diri dihadapan pria itu, dan sekarang pria itu tiba-tiba muncul. Jelas sekali kemunculannya membuat hatinya begitu gundah.

"Tidak!" sergahnya keras pada diri sendiri. Ia menghapus air matanya dan berpikir, apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini?

**Happiness**

_16 Oktober..._

"Oi, So Ae!" seru pria berambut cokelat itu riang.

"Chang Min-_ssi?_" balas So Ae kaget. Ia tak menyangka bertemu dengan teman satu kampusnya dulu. "_Annyeong_,"

"Hebat, kau sudah menjadi dokter."

So Ae menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menjenguk, eh?"

Chang Min angkat bahu dan berjalan merendengi So Ae. "Aku mau menemui klienku, katanya sepupu dari temanku membutuhkan jasaku."

"Oh..." So Ae mengangguk paham.

"Menjalankan tugasmu?"

So Ae menggeleng,. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku ingin mengunjungi temanku. Dia dirawat di sini."

"Oh... nah, ini kamarnya." Chang Min berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang juga dituju So Ae.

"Eh?" So Ae menatap pintu kamar itu dan Chang Min bergantian. "Klienmu... Fujiwara Sachiko?"

"Apa?" Chang Min terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di sebelah pintu. Tiba-tiba Chang Min mengeluh.

"Kenapa?"

Chang Min menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai Sachiko-_ssi_. Dia begitu mengerikan."

So Ae tertawa. "Ternyata kau pernah bertemu dengan Sachiko sebelumnya."

Chang Min mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah, kami pernah bertemu saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Yoo Chun _Hyung_." Jawab Chang Min enggan.

"Eh?" So Ae terkejut mendengar nama Yoo Chun disebut-sebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chang Min begitu melihat ekspresi So Ae yang terkejut.

"Sachiko mengenal Park Yoo Chun?"

"Eh...ya." Chang Min menjadi tidak enak, ia tahu So Ae adalah mantan istri sahabatnya. "Sachiko-_ssi_ adalah sepupu Yoo Chun _Hyung_."

So Ae membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali?

SRAK!

Keduanya terkejut begitu mendengar pintu di depan mereka terbuka dan terlihat Sachiko yang berpakaian rapi sambil memegang cermin kecil dan memoles lipstiknya. Setelah itu ia memasukan lipstik dan cermin kecilnya lalu menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia merapikan pakaian dan jaketnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya So Ae.

"Aku ingin menemui Han So Young."

"Apa? Tunggu Sachiko-_ssi_, bukankah kau ada janji denganku?" tanya Chang Min.

"Kau siapa?" balas Sachiko sambil mengangkat dagunya dan melihat Chang Min dari atas ke bawah.

Chang Min mencoba bersabar menghadapi wanita itu. "Aku Shim Chang Min, masih ingat? Aku kemari atas permintaan temanku yang baik untuk menemuimu yang–"

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku!" tunjuknya.

"Tapi adudududuh..." Chang Min mengaduh kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Sachiko menarik daun telinganya. Terpaksa Chang Min mengikuti wanita itu karena daun telinganya masih terjepit tangan Sachiko.

So Ae yang melihat pemandangan itu ternganga selama beberapa saat, lalu mengikuti keduanya sambil menahan tawa. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di lapangan parkir lalu berhenti. Sachiko menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat barisan mobil.

"Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Sachiko pada Chang Min.

"Tidak." Balas Chang Min. Jelas ia berdusta.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar rentetan panjang keluhan disertai rintihan Chang Min yang telinganya lagi-lagi dijewer Sachiko. "Baiklah. Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian Chang Min berada di dalam mobil miliknya seperti layaknya sopir dengan dua wanita yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. "Jadi, mau kemana kita?"

Sachiko tersenyum angkuh sambil mengangguk. Dan So Ae cepat-cepat menelepon Min Hae dan meminta wanita itu untuk menjaga In Ho lebih lama. Sepertinya saat ini sulit untuk dilewatkan.

**Happiness**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Han So Young." suara tegas Sachiko terdengar dengan jelas. Namun, pria dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. "Aku ingin bertemu Han So Young, karena aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahannya."

"Tapi Nona tidak bisa diganggu."

"Bawa putri sombong itu kemari!" bentaknya kasar. So Ae terlonjak mendengar bentakan Sachiko. Ia menyilangkan kedua jarinya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Sachiko sengaja bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Saya sudah mengatakan pada anda bahwa Nona So Young tidak bisa–"

"Biarkan mereka masuk!" suara tenang seorang pria menginterupsi pria tadi.

Sachiko menarik napas sambil menaikan dagunya dan memandang dingin pria itu. Pria yang tempo hari dilihatnya di rumah sakit bersama Ji Eun. "Tak kusangka kau ada di sini, Han Yul Suk-_ssi_."

"Aa... sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku."

"Cih..." Sachiko menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sedangkan So Ae dan Chang Min saling pandang heran.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan tunanganku bukan? Masuklah!"

Sachiko mendengus sebal dan dengan langkah berat mengikuti pria itu masuk. So Ae dan Chang Min mengekor dibelakang. Setelah menaiki tangga lebar itu mereka lalu berbelok ke arah kanan dan pria itu membuka pintu kamar besar itu.

Sachiko menunggu sampai tiba-tiba tubrukan keras menghantamnya.

"_Babo-ya!_ Aku merindukanmu!" jeritan seorang wanita membuatnya menyadari bahwa itu adalah Han So Young.

To be continue...

Yang saya dengar kalo gadis-gadis Jepang itu lemah lembut dan tidak pernah beteriak. Di sini Sachiko saya bikin karakternya seperti gadis-gadis Korea pada umumnya. Jadi, maaf kalau tidak berkenan. Oya, fanfiction ini pernah di-_publish_ di .com dan terima kasih sudah membaca ini.


End file.
